


Brain Coring

by neveralarch



Category: Girl Genius - Phil and Kaja Foglio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia takes pieces out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Coring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).



> Set immediately after the Baron's [flashback](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20041206).

The thing about Lucrezia was that she was always one to stick in the mind. The Heterodynes might have the charisma, but Lucrezia was memorable in a less obvious way. She filled gaps of you, fitting seamlessly, until she pulled away, leaving only aching holes where she had been.

That was a bit maudlin. Klaus snorted and tossed away the mediocre sketch he'd been doing of Lucrezia's dainty profile.

Perhaps it was more accurate to say that Lucrezia tore chunks out of you in order to give herself more room, and then didn't bother to plaster them back up when she got bored.

Klaus stood up and retrieved his pad and pencil, pausing only for a moment to stare at the locked door.

He'd tried to get out once. The door was only wooden and breakable, but the female guards outside had been too skillful for him to charge through. And he had no way to get off the airship as of yet. Not without plunging to his death, anyway.

He pulled at his left ear and sat down on his bed, flipping to a new page of his pad. Lucrezia had planned this well, but he had no time to spare her memory. He'd be out of here someday, and he'd better be prepared for what came next.

His pencil made neat arcs on the page, describing a machine whose purpose escaped Klaus for the moment. Something about the mind, erasure, taking out the bits of you that hurt others and then plastering the holes back in with something softer, something less volatile...

Klaus absorbed himself in his work, ignoring the blonde hair and hourglass figure itching at his mind. He honestly wasn't sure whether he'd turn this machine on Lucrezia or on himself, if given the chance.

Well, no. He'd use it on Lucrezia. Obviously.


End file.
